


Loving Alex Is

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex feels like color, Color, Emotions in color, Fluff, Love, M/M, Synesthesia, Will is in love, being in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Will has synesthesia and loving Alex is colorful.





	Loving Alex Is

**Author's Note:**

> uh self projection maybe because im gay and have synesthesia so yeehaw

Will can't find in words how to describe his love for Alex.

Words are messy, too easily they're misunderstood or stumbled over like a man who'd had too much liquor. Will settles on color.

Loving Alex is red - sloppy kisses and teeth on his neck, tugging at the locks of one another's hair - Soft whines and scratches down Will's back. Will would feel bursts of red when Alex was leaning in, whispering promises and secretes into his ear like no one else mattered.

Loving Alex is orange - hazy mornings and bad breathed kisses broken with a joking shove and a teasing phrase. He felt orange when Alex was laughing, hand clasped over his chest and eyes screwed shut, a symphony of giggles and made Will fall harder and faster.

Loving Alex is yellow - starlight in his eyes as he pulled away from a kiss, an utterance of 'I love you' and a hand through Alex's hair. Will felt beams of yellow whenever Alex would wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in, saying something stupid or cheesy with that typical grin.

Loving Alex is green - the feeling of the shorter's hand slip into his own on the dimly lit streets of London, squeezing with a shy smile, almost like a question. Will felt green when he walked into the living Alex's bedroom and saw him editing or sleeping, calm and natural.

Loving Alex is blue - the yearning in his chest as he checks his phone for another message, so many hours away from the boy he'd fallen for. It was blue when they reunited, Alex jumping into his arms, legs wrapped around Will's hips and lips pressed to his cheek - blue was hope.

Loving Alex is purple - Alex's back against the wood, Will's lips attached to his neck and leaving marks down his skin. The sound of a gasp escaping from his lips and the way his fingers curl around Will's collar, drawing him in closer and keeping their bodies flush, was all purple.

Loving Alex is pink - the color of his pale cheeks splotched with blush, looking at Will with a curl of the lips - soft nothings and _everything's_ whispered into one another's ears. Will felt radiants of pink when Alex sat himself in his lap, cheeks squished between his palms with a small 'Guess what?'.

Loving Alex is color - deep, rich, intense color that he felt in his bones and the edge of his skin, trickling down his eyelashes. Soft yet effervescent bursts of light when they touched, overwhelming him but at the same time making him want more - so much more.

Loving Alex is hue - saturated, biting and all too grounding, twists and jagged edges of color bursting through his mind as Alex wraps himself around him, every word he speaks feeling warm and cool and colorful.

Loving Alex wasn't easy, it was complicated and wild and unpredictable - but when Will feels those flashes of color, it reminds him.

Loving Alex is rainbow, and loving him is all Will thinks he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed?? thank you for reading!!


End file.
